This invention relates generally to the field of securing circuit cards within a computer chassis or enclosure.
Most modem computer enclosures contain a plurality of circuit cards. For example, personal computers include a number of input/output circuit cards (xe2x80x9ci/o cardsxe2x80x9d). Each i/o card typically includes a socket for interfacing with the plug of an input/output device such as a video monitor, network cable or printer. I/o cards such as these need to be mounted within the computer enclosure in such a way that the sockets of the cards are accessible through openings formed in a wall of the enclosure. Other types of circuit cards not needing an interface with the outside of the enclosure may be mounted entirely on the inside of the enclosure. In either case, the cards need to be retained during operation and released during maintenance or replacement.
A circuit card retention device according to a preferred embodiment of the invention includes a longitudinal retention bar hinge-mounted to a support member of a computer enclosure or chassis. First and second hand-releasable lock members are attached to the retention bar at either end. Each lock member includes a flexible stop. When the retention bar is in a retaining position, the flexible stops engage a substantially rigid surface of the enclosure or chassis, keeping the bar in the retaining position. The flexible stops may be disengaged from the rigid surface by application of finger pressure, allowing the retention bar to pivot from the retaining position to an open position.